


And You, My Satin Doll

by kid_from_yesterday



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Get ready for angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Meet-Cute kinda, North is the Best, Old Flame type-thing, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Simon is amazing, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Smoking, Three years after, background North/The Chloes bc fuck you, background RK900/Gavin Reed - Freeform, nostalgia bar, reconnection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_from_yesterday/pseuds/kid_from_yesterday
Summary: Three years after the android revolution led in Detroit by Markus, the city has become a place where androids and humans live in harmony. Connor and Markus had gone their separate ways, only seeing each other in dreams until their paths finally cross again in an underground bar called the Satin Doll. An old flame reignites between them but also reignites old doubts they both had about their potential relationship.Each chapter is loosely based around old jazz songs and shit I've been listening to because I let music control my motivation for some reason.





	And You, My Satin Doll

**Author's Note:**

> what's fucking popping y'all, have this fic because i'm absolutely obsessed with DBH and this is the only way i know how to express that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after Markus’s revolution was led, androids live among humans in peace. Markus and Connor hadn’t spoken to each other in a long time, as after the negotiations with President Warren came to a close, Connor returned to the police department with Lt. Anderson and Markus to Jericho. Their paths finally cross again in a smokey nostalgia bar, and their nights go in a completely different direction than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is def one of the longest first chapters i have written, so enjoy  
> also i actually have a story planned out so hopefully this bitch will have a scheduled uploading but who knows  
> chapter title comes from "When You Were Young" by the killers and i thought it applied to markus

Chapter I

     Detroit and most of America had finally adapted to living amongst androids as if they were a new species of human. It had been three years since the original android revolution occurred in Detroit, and new laws guaranteeing rights for androids made the U.S. a safe space for deviants seeking refuge from other countries who had yet to recognize androids as living organisms in need of rights. Detroit was the center of the activism, as the all-new Jericho Territory was officially recognized as an asylum space for androids led by Markus and the original Jericho androids, all excluding Connor, and under the supervision of President Warren. Detroit was a place where despite the differences between human and androids, harmony between the two could be achieved. Markus had been working around Jericho, talking to the occupants, and working with the president to try and change international standings on android rights. While he had his close friends to guide him along, Markus sometimes would escape to the city to forget it all. The pressure of being a leader made him glad he was able to afford a small apartment in the heart of Detroit, far away from the looming pressures of Jericho.

     After the first round of negotiations for android rights with President Warren were approved, Connor decided he wanted to return to the DPD with Lt. Anderson. He subconsciously wanted to exist as far away from the idea of deviancy as possible by returning to the work he was programmed to do. Because of the new android laws, he and the RK900 model, kindly known as Niles now, became official detectives of the Detroit Police. As much as Connor loved his job, and working alongside with Hank, Detective Reed, and Niles, he didn’t have a person he could truly talk to. Hank was a father to him, but one that wasn’t good with handling his own emotions even though he was born with them, unlike Connor. Despite this, Hank was still observant; he could tell something was plaguing Connor when his chipper attitude had settled down more than usual. Hank was the one that urged Connor to move out, away from him and Sumo for a change of scenery, as he called it. Before Connor even knew it, he and Niles were living in a small house only down the road from Hank’s place. There was still something that seemed to be missing from the whole equation, and Niles couldn’t offer any solace to him either, only being a few years old compared to Connor, and being occupied with Detective Reed at the same time.

     Connor saw Markus at press conferences and debates often on the news when he was watching over Hank on nights that he overdid it with the whiskey. The way he spoke captivated Connor in a way he didn’t know how to describe; a strange feeling in his chest that would always appear when he heard Markus speak. There was something he missed about working alongside Markus. The thrill of it all was… captivating, to say the least. Connor remembered feeling safe and reassured under Markus’s leadership like there was no way anything could go wrong under his guidance. Connor assumed the feeling in his chest he got when going through his memories with Markus was admiration, but something didn’t sit right with that answer. He needed more. A true answer.

     Connor glanced out the window of the main room of his house. It was mid-April, so it was actually starting to warm up, but at the same time it was sprinkling down rain onto the dark streets of the neighborhood. Gavin was over at the house again, and he and Niles were attempting to cook… something. His own sensors and access to an internet database couldn’t tell what the hell they were trying to do. He absentmindedly flipped through the channels of their television, going over options of what to do. It wasn’t until he heard the slam of Niles’s door that he decided to go somewhere in the heart of Detroit. He needed some kind of escape from his thoughts. He hopped on a bus going to the heart of Detroit and settled down in a seat facing the damp streets.

\-----

     Markus had had another long day. Most spring seasons came with an influx of androids coming into Jericho since the winter ended and most needed a place of asylum ASAP. He enjoyed hearing the different stories of escape from androids that came from across the world, but it all took a toll on him. Every android he talked to was relying on him to represent their needs and to ensure their safety. He wasn’t sure he could take it. He had support through Simon, Josh, and North, but sometimes all he needed was to be alone. He never felt as if he was without a pair of eyes on him at all times. He was the “android messiah” as Lieutenant Anderson had called him once when Connor introduced him to the lieutenant. Everyone, whether human or android, knew who he was. He just wanted to go to a place where he could disappear into a crowd.

     Connor. Somehow, whenever Markus had an empty head, it always flitted back to Connor. There was just something about him that Markus couldn’t place; the look in his eyes when Markus made him deviate, the way his assertive voice faltered as he lowered the gun, and the huskiness of it when asking for Markus’s trust. It was the way he stared admiringly at Markus when he spoke with the President and the way he spoke to Markus with such reverence and respect as if Markus was so high and mighty. While he knew many people viewed him like this in Jericho, there was something so endearing about the way Connor looked at him. It must be a connection caused by the deviation, he supposed, but he didn’t have any connection with any other android he awakened as he did with Connor. He needed to get out of his head desperately.

     Markus checked the clock next to his bed. It was 10:05. He could still go somewhere; it was dark enough out and late enough that no one would recognize him. He searched through his database on bars in the Detroit area. He settled on one that didn’t seem to have too much traction, called the Satin Doll. It must be a nostalgia bar. Ever since the turn of the 2020’s, bars that mimicked old-fashioned underground jazz bars from different eras in the 1900’s had started popping up all around major cities. There was something comfortable about living in the past; something familiar and warm. It’s easier to tell where the future is headed if you repeat the past again, Markus supposed. He copied the address down in his head, grabbed a coat, and walked out the door, heading for the dark streets of Detroit.

\-------

     Connor had got off the bus at some random stop he assumed was near the center of the city. He shoved his hands the pockets of his jacket, scanning through his database on what venue would possibly be open this late. There was a nostalgia bar called the Satin Doll that caught Connor’s attention. He had heard the name before; Hank had a whole bunch of old records that his grandfather left to him, one of which was a jazz compilation featuring that very song. It was a beautiful song: flowing piano, a slow crescendo of horns and a nice steady beat that was perfect to dance to. He headed in the direction of the bar, eventually finding it through some dark back alleyway that seemed to be home to quite a few malevolent stray cats.

     The Satin Doll held up to its name as an “underground” bar. The entrance to the establishment was through a dingy and slightly scary alleyway that led to a narrow staircase, only lit by a neon arrow pointing downwards. Smoke wafted from the cracks in the thick, gated door. Connor walked in, Ella Fitzgerald’s soft voice cutting through the smoke that danced through the air, twirling around the couples who slinked across the floor in each other's arms. The light of the sparse lamps that covered the wall shone through the smoke, creating the appearance of sunlight that shimmers through the fog in the early morning. Connor took a deep breath; the placed was drenched in the smell of sex and smoke. The stench of whiskey dripped from couples who swayed on the dancefloor, their cares weeping from their skin onto the floor and leaving into the dark streets. Their faces were those of inebriated bliss; succumbing to the rhythms of both the music and their partner’s heartbeat. The crowd was diverse: androids and humans shared a dance, old and young intermingled, men and women alike. This was a place where all could come, and all could forget.

     Connor slid up to the bar, signaling to the bartender at the other end of the dusty bar. He made a note to turn off his inebriation imitation system. He didn’t feel like getting drunk; just enjoy the people around him and the taste of the drink. The barkeep was dressed in old 1930’s garb: a black tie that clashed slightly with brown leather suspenders, an old and yellowed button-up shirt, complete with a twisted mustache. He had a dishtowel slung over his right shoulder, likely for cleaning up spilled drinks rather than the dust that settled on the surface of the wooden bar.

     “What’ll it be, chief?” The man’s name tag read Jay. He looked tired but didn’t seem to be unhappy with his job. He just needed a break.

     Connor searched through his archives of common drinks that the lieutenant usually ordered. “An old-fashioned, please, Jay.”

     The bartender chuckled. “Fitting. Any preference for what kind of bourbon?”

     “No, thank you.”

     “Alright, coming right up.” Jay turned around to the station behind him.

     Connor turned back around to face the crowd in the center of the dive bar. The smooth tones of a slower jazz song, Connor decided it must have been Duke Ellington or something of the sort, ebbed its way through each of the dancers, stringing through their bodies to lead them on through the song. Couples pressed each other close, their faces caught in the movement of their partner, feeling every movement as if it was the last one they were ever going to experience with their partner. Connor glanced back to Jay The Bartender to see a drink sliding over to him. He smiled kindly and took a sip. The brown drink wasn’t unpleasant like the ones Hank made himself, but actually quite nice. It was a fitting drink for the sway of the room like Jay said. Connor turned back around and faced the bar once again.

     “Tell me something, Jay,” Connor said, wondering how to form this question. “Do you, per say, enjoy your job here?”

     Jay thought for a second. “As far as jobs go, this might be one of the best.”

     “Why’s that?”

     Jay smiled. “I guess all the people that come here are looking for an escape. It’s obvious. And when you watch them, you can see how happy they are for a way out of their normal life. This place holds so much bliss, and even I can have an escape from normal life because of my hours. I love trying to guess what people are trying to get away from. And people are so nice here. Especially people like you, Mr. …” Jay paused, waiting for Connor to fill in the blank.

     “Connor! Just Connor. I guess detective if you wanted to get technical, but just Connor.” Connor stuttered out. “Also thank you, you’re quite kind for a bartender, considering my past interactions.”

     Jay chuckled, glancing up at Connor’s LED ring for a brief second, an understanding look flashing across his face. “So tell me, Detective Connor, what are you escaping by coming here?”

     “My brother and his ‘not-boyfriend’ getting very intimate in my kitchen, my father who keeps bothering me about getting out more,” Connor chuckled slightly, sighing more towards the end. “And some sort of crippling loneliness, I guess”

     “Jeez, kid,” Jay said. “Well, this is the perfect place to come for loneliness. I’ve seen many people fall in love here.” Jay continued on.

     Connor tuned Jay out slightly, directing his attention slightly to the door, which had opened to reveal a shrouded figure. The person stepped into the dull light of the dive bar, light shining onto caramel skin and mismatched eyes. Markus. Connor’s eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly. His breath hitched. He watched Markus slide up to the far end of the bar, watching the crowd with a slight smile on his face. He exhaled like a weight was lifted off his shoulders by entering the bar.

     “Hey, Connor? Earth to Connor?” Jay said, snapping Connor’s eyes immediately back to the bar in front of him. Jay smirked slightly. “So who’s that who you were just eyeballing? An old lover of some kind?” He snuck a look over to Markus. “He’s cute.”

     “Yeah, but more of an old crush than an old lover. I doubt he was ever into me like I was into him.” Connor smiled sadly at his nearly empty glass.

     Jay looked back over at Markus, before turning back and winking at Connor, and quickly walking towards the other android. Connor watched the two chat for a little bit, trying not to stare at them for too long. Markus could obviously feel someone watching him, Connor guessed.

     Markus scanned the room before his eyes caught on Connor. He was hunched over an empty drink, the light catching on his high cheekbones as the smoke of the room swirled around his mouth and nose when he breathed. His eyes moved around nervously. He was flustered. He knew Markus was there; it was obvious. He glanced up at the bartender. He pointed at Connor. “I’ll have one of whatever he had.” The bartender nodded, his eyes twinkling. “And, actually, give him one from me. Tell him I’d like to dance.” This wasn’t like himself, he wouldn’t do this normally. The anonymity of the club must be having an effect on him, Markus supposed.

     The bartender smiled brightly. “Of course! Two old fashioned’s and a message coming right up!”

     A drink slid up to Connor’s hunched form. “Hey, Jay, I didn’t order another one of these.”

     Jay smirked, wiping down a glass. “No, but he did,” Jay pointed to Markus. Markus waved and smiled kindly, raising his eyebrows in an inquisitive way. “He asked if you would dance with him.”

     Connor felt a small smile spread across his face as he looked down at the drink that was sent at him. He looked up again, to meet Markus’s eyes. He nodded, then motioned for Markus to come over to him. Markus slid away from his seat and sidled up next to Connor.

     “Hey, Connor,” Markus said, a small smile matching Connor’s appearing as he looked into Connor with his mismatched eyes. “Long time no see, huh?”

     Connor chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I see you all the time on the news and stuff, and it makes me, I don’t know, I…” He trailed off.

     The corners of Markus’s eyes crinkled as he tilted his head back slightly, giggling fondly at Connor’s awkward nature. “So how about that dance, Connor?”

     The two androids waited a little bit until a slower song came on, chatting until they heard a slower beat mixed with swelling violins that made Markus beam and shoot up out of his seat, reaching for Connor’s hand. Connor analyzed the beginning of it as Markus pulled him to the middle of the dancefloor. “At Last” by Etta James. Connor smirked. How fitting. Markus pulled Connor in close as the beginning of the song swelled to open, gently taking Connor’s hand in his own and placing his arm around Connor’s waist, pulling him close. They swayed in time to the music, Markus leading Connor in circles to every strike of the drums playing in the background of Etta James’ lilting voice. Both men smiled rays of light at each other, neither wanting to ruin the moment. Markus brought Connor closer to him until they were pressed up against each other, gazing longingly into each other's eyes until time seemed to slow around them until they stood alone on an empty stage.

     Markus sang along to the song quietly, the words flowing out of his mouth in a soft soliloquy. “You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast,” Markus crooned, a blush slowly spreading across Connor’s face as the words he whispered trickled through Connor’s ears. “Carl used to have old recordings of these songs that he played all the time when he was painting, so I learned them to make him happy.”

     “That’s so sweet, Markus,” Connor said softly.

     They were quiet for a second. “Can I be real with you for a second, Connor?” Markus asked, staring straight into the other man’s eyes as they swayed along.

     The music switched around them, now turning their staging from a red light to a yellow one as a song by what Connor determined was Blossom Dearie started playing. “Sure.”

     “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, Connor,” Markus said, his eyes looking to the ground as if he was ashamed of the fact. “Ever since we first met, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. Every time my head has a chance to think of something new, it drifts back to you, Connor. I don’t know if that makes any sense, but I don’t know what to do about it.”

     “Markus,” Connor started, pulling away slightly to look Markus in the eyes fully. “I-”

     “I understand if you don’t feel the same, or if this is strange to you at all. I just didn’t know when I’d see you again and needed to get it out of my system. To acknowledge it, I guess.”

     Connor sighed, his smile glowing. “Markus, no, I feel the exact same way! I see you all the time when Hank watches the news or in the breakroom at the police department and I just can’t help but stop what I’m doing at the time and watch you speak. You captivate me in a way I can’t explain! Whenever I see you, whenever I think of you, this… feeling erupts in my chest. It’s nothing wrong with any of my parts, I’ve checked before, but I just feel… light. Happy.” Connor breathed out a long sigh, looking down at his feet. “I’m infatuated with you, Markus. I don’t know what else it could be.”

     Markus lifted Connor’s chin until they looked into each other’s eyes again. Time had officially stopped around them, the dancers dissipating from their peripheral vision, the music quieting and the lights focusing on the two. Connor stared longingly at Markus, his mouth lulling open slightly as he felt the thirium rush to his face, causing him to blush. Markus met Connor’s mouth with his own, softly and slowly as if he didn’t want to scare Connor off. Connor was quick to respond, kissing back with more fervor than Markus expected out of him. Markus’s hands rose to cup Connor’s face, Connor clutching to Markus’s back as if he was hanging on for dear life, not wanting to let go in fear of losing him. Neither could tell if this was a dream or reality anymore, but neither wanted to know either. Connor was the first to pull away. He looked unto Markus as if he had hung the moon, his pupils blown wide with desire and wonder. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. He let his lips do the talking rather than his voice. While the previous kiss was careful, they abandoned every ounce of constraint they had, unleashing any amount of passion and longing that had kept plaguing each of the androids with thoughts of the other.

     Markus pulled away this time, the lights and noise flooding back into their senses around them. “Do you want to get out of here?” His voice was husky, low.

     Connor nodded. “I want nothing more.” Before either of them knew it, they were back onto the dark and damp streets of Detroit, making their way to Markus’s apartment that was a few blocks.

\---------------

     They walked through Detroit, letting raindrops fall onto their faces as they shared one too many glances at one another to actually get a good idea of where they were going. Their hands were interlocked, their fingers clinging as much as they could in fear that when they let go, the other would be gone. Yellow light coming from the street lamps all around them reflected off the wet street, casting mystical shadows on Markus’s face, making Connor stare in awe at the beauty of it all. The soft light shone through his eyes, creating a golden hue in the lighter eye and a seafoam green in the other. The whole scene was dreamy as if they existed on the set of a color graded film. Markus finally stopped in front of an older building. The bricks were chipping away and slicked by rain, yet light illuminated from the windows. Connor could almost hear the chittering of the people who lived inside, deliberating with their loved ones about their own little cares. It was a comforting thing, being able to find such life within a building such as this one. It suited Markus well.

     “Do you want to go inside?” Markus asked, his voice low.

     “I want nothing more.” Connor said again.

     Markus led Connor into the building, pulling him in front of an old elevator. A few people hung around the lobby area, waiting or asleep. Energy buzzed between the two that built up every second they waited for an elevator. Neither man could take their eye of the other. Both androids jumped with anticipation at the soft dinging of the elevator door; they walked in, standing shoulder to shoulder as they watched the door closed. As soon as Markus was sure the door wouldn’t open again, he slammed Connor up against the wall of the elevator, kissing him hard and sliding his leg in between Connor’s own. Connor immediately melted into Markus’s touch, kissing back with more passion than anticipated. Markus was beginning to tug Connor’s bottom lip between his teeth when they heard the elevator ding. The two pulled apart quickly, standing straight with at least five feet between them. They both panted lightly, lips swelled and cheeks pink.

     A stranger stood in front of them. “Are you guys going down or up?”

     “Up.” said Markus, his voice assertive to cover up the shakiness of it.

     “Ah, alright. Sorry.” The stranger turned and walked away. Markus quickly pushed the close door button.

     This time, it was Connor to make the first move by grabbing Markus’s wrist when the door closed, pulling him closer. Connor reached a hand to Markus’s face, sliding his thumb over Markus’s lips in wonder before quickly taking them in his own. Markus ran his fingers through Connor’s soft hair, pulling on it lightly. They moved together in perfect harmony, running their hands up and down each other's bodies. The elevator finally reached Markus’s floor, and they could barely pull themselves apart this time. Markus grabbed Connor’s wrist, pulling him toward a door marked 806. He fumbled with the keys, hands shaking from adrenaline. The door finally opened and Markus pulled Connor inside, pulling the android into his arms and kicking the door shut.

     “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, Connor.” Markus said in a deep voice, looking at Connor through half-lidded eyes.

     Connor stared at Markus for a second before jumping on him, ungracefully shoving his mouth onto Markus’s. Connor slid his hands under Markus’s shirt, feeling the skin of his hands retract to his metal form. A series of scenes flashed through Connor’s head: Markus pulling off his shirt and pushing him onto a bed, two figures moving together in the dark, the smell of sex filling the room like the smoke of the Satin Doll. Connor stepped back for a second. “Was that what you were thinking about?”

     “Yes,” Markus said sheepishly. “If you don’t want any of that, I understand. When androids touch, sometimes their thoughts and memories transmit through the contact.”

     “I want all of that.” Connor said, his hands now sliding up Markus’s chest, sliding his shirt off. His fingers lingered on Markus’s torso, trying to transmit to Markus what he wanted.

     Markus immediately understood. He quickly reconnected their lips, pulling Connor’s coat off and discarding it onto the floor. Markus pushed Connor towards his bedroom, tossing random articles of clothing off behind them as they went until they reached the room in only their underwear. Markus pulled away, pushing Connor onto the bed. Connor sprawled out on the soft sheets of Markus’s bed, gazing up at the figure standing above. God, get over here, thought Connor. Markus immediately climbed on top of Connor, as if he had said his thought out loud. Markus kissed down Connor’s body, starting at his lips and then making his way to his neck. Markus bit Connor’s neck softly, making Connor arch his back and huff out a breath. Markus smirked, continuing to bite and kiss his way to Connor’s thighs.

     “Please never stop touching me.” Connor moaned out.

     “That can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to a troye sivan concert last night and felt Extra Gay so i decided to post after editing it for like five days. hope y'all fucks enjoy it  
> feel free to leave feedback or just positive comments or whatever i just need validation in some way  
> xx - ry


End file.
